crossroads_tnwfandomcom-20200214-history
Sancta Ursula ad Undecim Milia Virginum
(= Saint Ursula and The Eleven Thousand Virgins) Consists of Sancta Ursula(RL Saint Thomas), Sanctus Benedicti (RL Saint John), Sanctus Georgius (RL Jost Van Dyke), Sanctus Iacobus Iustus (Saint James the Just) (RL Culebra), Sanctus Paulus Tarsensis (Saint Paul of Tarsus) (RL Vieques) and hundreds of small and medium sized islands, cays and rocks in the ocean Dominant culture: Maltese History Sancta Ursula was first colonized by the Dutch in 1657 and in 1672 sold to the Knights together with Sanctus Martinus. In 1687 the Knights renamed the island to Sancta Ursula and made it into the capital of Sancta Ursula ad Undecim Milia Virginum (Saint Ursula and The Eleven Thousand Virgins). It was named after the legend that Columbus originally named the Virgin Islands for. This capital is used as a central hub from where the hundreds of small islands are administrated. Sanctus Benedicti was an island colonized by the Knights themselves. They settled in 1703 and have held on to the island ever since. The same thing happened with Sanctus Iacobus Iustus, wich was first settled by the Spanish but abandoned in 1511 after a Carib revolt. It didn't get resettled until the Knights claimed the island in 1703. Before that it was used as a refuge for pirates but the Knights put a stop to that. Sanctus Paulus Tarsensis was claimed by the Spanish but eventually colonized by the Knights. The Spanish did some minimal protesting but eventually just ignored the matter. Points of Interest * Sinus Cinnamomi (Cinnamon Bay), Sanctus Benedicti. There is a plantation here with a dwelling house, storage building, a sugar mill and a boiling house. They grow sugar cane, cinnamon and food on the plantation. * Nova Valetta, Sancta Ursula. Originally named Taphus (Beer houses), this city was renamed after the old capital of the Knights on Malta. It is located on a very fine natural harbor. In 1687 this city became the administrative capital of the Virgin Islands. * Castellum Villaret, Sancta Ursula. The fort that protects Nova Valetta, named after the Knight that captured Rhodes. * Caelum Turrim (Sky Tower), Sancta Ursula. A tower overlooking the harbor of Nova Valetta and castellum Villaret. The Castellum is at sea level and while it is ideally placed to protect the harbor it doesn't have a good sight on incoming ships. That's what the tower is for, without it capturing the harbor would be a lot easier. * Aquam Insulae, Sancta Ursula. An island best known for it's many ponds of fresh water, making it a popular stop for travelling ships. * Sanctus Iacobus Iustus is a small archipelago consisting of the main island and 23 smaller islands. Although it has been colonized by the Knights, pirates still use the small islands from time to time. * Sinus Sanctus Lux (Holy Light Bay), Sanctus Paulus Tarsensis. The second bioluminescent bay under control of the Knights where the bioluminescent water is harvested as well. Notable Inhabitants Link Sites * Nova Valetta * Sinus Sanctus Lux